Quality Time With You
by 69withmomsen
Summary: My idea of what could happen after the movie between Jack and Sally. Sally starts to feel cold, so Jack lends her his jacket. But Sally is still feeling a little cold, so therefore, Jack decides to take her to the Skellington Manor with him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

****Quality Time With You**

So, there they stood. Gazing into each other's eyes lovingly and not saying a word. And that's because nothing needed to be said during that moment. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sally couldn't believe what had just happened. Was this all just a dream? She had the urge to pinch herself but didn't. It was real, it had to be. The kiss felt so real and she didn't feel like she was dreaming. Nope, it had to be real. Finally. She had kissed Jack, he felt the same way towards her! Jack was even surprised himself from what just happened. And how could it have taken him this long to figure it out? He thought that Christmas was what he was missing and that was what would be enough to make him feel whole again. But it wasn't, it was _her_. **Sally**. The shy, timid ragdoll created by the crazy scientist, Doctor Finklestein. But he was glad it was her. She was always so sweet and put her own life at risk in order to try and save himself and Sandy Claws. She was always so helpful and considerate towards others. Which is another thing he loved about her. And he only just realised it when he had saved her and Sandy from Oogie Boogie.

Everything was calm and peaceful as they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Until suddenly Sally shivered and rubbed her arms with her hands to try and gain some warmth in return. Jack noticed that she was getting cold now and didn't want to see her like that. He also didn't want her to end up getting sick. She didn't deserve that. Without a moments hesitation, Jack took off his jacket and placed it carefully around Sally's shoulders to help her get warm. Sally smiled but then frowned realising that she'd made him take off his jacket for her. Was she really worth it?

"Jack, you don't have to do this," She began to him.

"No, no, it's fine. I want to do it."

"Are you sure? Because I-"

She was cut off by a long, bony finger coming in contact with her dark, red lips.

"Shh," He told her. "I'm a skeleton, so it's alright. I don't feel the cold like you do."

Sally nodded from his explanation, her teeth chattering.

"T-thank y-you."

"Still cold?" He asked with worry and concern.

"Yes, a little I suppose," She admitted. "But don't worry about me."

"Sally, I love you. Of course I'm going to worry."

And with that, he pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his long, thin and bony arms around her. It made her feel safe and loved.

"R-really?" She asked in disbelief.

He really loved her and was worried about her?

"Yes, definately," He paused momentarily. "Now I think we should leave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you getting sick for being out here so long. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"NO!" Sally yelled quickly, startling Jack a bit. She was also a little shocked by her reaction. But she didn't want to go back _**there**_. That is no home for anyone. She's just a slave.

Jack chuckled after realising why she raised her voice at that part. He thought she meant Doctor Finklestein's.

"Don't worry, I mean my home."

"_**Your**_ home?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes widening at the thought of her at the Skellington Manor.

She was too good to be true. It was like she was receiving one good thing after another.

"Yes, my home will be your home now," He paused before quickly adding. "That is if you want. I'm not forcing you."

"No, no, I want to. Of course I do. I just thought you meant somewhere... **else**."

Jack knew where Sally was referring to, but decided to ignore it and change the subject.

"What a day this has been," He commented, thinking about all that has happened in one day.

"Yeah," Sally agreed. "A lot has happened recently."

Jack smiled and put his right arm around her shoulders while they walked out of the graveyard and headed to the Skellington Manor.

Everyone stared in shock and amazement as they saw the new couple walk through the Halloweentown gates and continued their journey along the cobblestone pavement.

None of them said anything, not even the Mayor. His face was switched to his happy face, though, and he was beaming. He could see how happy Sally was making him and was glad that Jack was finally smiling again. Because of how shocked the citizens of Halloween town were, they just watched in silence as Sally and Jack made their way upto Jack's home.

Doctor Finkelstein couldn't believe his eyes. Was his creation with the _King_ of Halloweentown? And they were in _**love**_? He shook his head in disbelief as though what he were seeing wasn't real. Impossible. When did this happen? He and all the other citizens had so many questions yet they were left to be unanswered. For the time being, at least.

* * *

As soon as Jack and Sally entered the Manor, Sally's eyes couldn't help but wonder from one thing to the next. But she had never been in Jack's house before, so maybe that had something to do with it.

"Go ahead, make yourself at home," Jack offered while pointing towards the 'living' room. "I'll give you a tour of everything tomorrow when you've had a good night's rest." He added.

Sally nodded before entering the living room. Jack walked in after her and turned on the fire. He grabbed a blanket from the sofa and put it out in front of the fire. Sally took this as an offer for her to sit down in front of the warm fire place. She slowly walked over and sat down, feeling herself warming up immediately.

"Be right back," Jack told her before entering the kitchen.

Sally nodded once more even though he couldn't see it or hear her reply. She looked back and noticed Zero, Jack's ghost dog, who was sleeping peacefully in his basket. She smiled before turned her face back towards the fire place. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was in Jack's house. It was incredible, just simply unbelievable. If this was what her 'life' could be like from now on, then she certainly wouldn't refuse the offer. Then all her horrible and miserable days spent with Doctor Finklestein would soon pay off.

About 5 minutes later, Jack returned with 2 mugs of what looked to be hot chocolate. "Here you go," He said softly before handing her one. Sally smiled and thanked him before taking it.

Jack then sat beside her and scooted closer towards her. Sally was the happiest she's ever been in her life now and nothing would ruin it. Not even Doctor Finklestein. She would make sure of that.

After they both finished drinking and put their mugs aside, Sally suddenly feeling confident to do so, rested her head on Jack's bony shoulder while he was sat there close beside her. Jack wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. He wanted his new lady to feel safe and warm.

15 minutes later, Jack was getting tired and looked down to see Sally with her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully on him. Not wanting to wake her, he gently took her in his arms and carried her bridal style upto his bedroom, (which would from now on be both of theirs), and carefully put her on the bed before pulling back the covers and covering her with them once she was laid there. For extra warmth, with the blanket he held which was the one that they were both recently sat on, he placed it over the covers.

Not long after, Jack decided to put his night clothes on and then also went to bed. He was sleeping right beside her, while his arms were wrapped around her lovingly. Sally's head was rested on his bony chest with her small arms and hands (compared to Jack's) were wrapped around his thin waist. He kissed her forehead before turning out the light from the lamp beside him and slowly closing his eyes after taking one last glance at Sally. Sally was already sleeping with a smile on her face. She had finally found happiness in her life and Jack was no longer sad and lonely because the emptiness feeling he had inside of his bones was now gone. All that remained for this new couple now was love and pure bliss. And who knows what the future had in store for them.

**The End. :)**

**I hope you liked it, this idea just came to me randomly and I just had to write it then. Please review nicely. I wasn't really sure where to go with the ending, so in the end I just settled on with them sleeping together. (And not in that way! lol) Oh, and I know that Halloweentown probably wouldn't even have hot chocolate, but it's my story and I wanted to do that. So, hope you enjoyed it and I should hopefully write another one when another idea eventually pops into my head. =)**


End file.
